yinyangyofandomcom-20200214-history
Yang
"You're my sister, and you're smarter than me. And you're my master! My teacher! And I respect you even though you're all pink...and stubbly..." -''Yang, Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow'' Yang is one of the central characters of Yin Yang Yo!. Overview left|150px|Yin and Yang Appearance Yang is a blue rabbit. He has purple eyes. He usually wears his training shirt. Instead of pants, he wears an undercarrige. Personality Yang is a naive, yet hyperactive and occasionally violent rabbit. Despite not showing it, he really cares about Yin and Master Yo. He enjoys video games, smashing stuff, motor cyles and telling jokes. He became a nicer a person in the current season due to the events in the episode "Deja Foo", where Yin and Master Yo were killed in an alternate reality due to his mean actions. Like his sister, he is also very intelligent. In "Doomed to Repeat It", he says that he does learn stuff, but he doesn't want Master Yo to know that, so that he could get away with more. Actually if he is willing to think, he is able to escape traps/situations more often (unless he wanted to be trapped/captured just so he could fight some more). This is shown in episodes "Brain Drain" and "Stuck". He can also dodge things without trying or thinking. He has also shown that he can put things together easily, sometimes even before Yin, as seen in the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks" when he knew that there was a Night Master spy. In the episode Disapp-Eared, it was shown that if he is willing to study, he can learn new things in just a minute. He also has a keen sense for telling when people are evil. In the episode "Touchy Feelings", it was shown that Yang keeps his true feelings underneath all his other emotions (his biggest emotion being love). He is also very clever when he wants to be, as seen in the episode "Inconvenient Tooth" when he outsmarts Carl using deception. Sometimes, instead of just leaping into action without thinking, he will think about what would be the best thing to use against an enemy, as seen in the episode "Yin-Credible!". He is also very good at making up plans. He is also a very good drummer. Yang has also shown that he can disguise his voice. He is also very competitive. In the episode "Old Softie", it is shown that before he finishes saying something, he can come up with different words to say something else and that he has always loved ponies; and in the episode "Dance, Dance Devastation", it is shown that he is a good rapper, dancer, and singer and that he can also speak some Spanish and German. In the episode "Walk in the Woods", it is shown that he can also be very respectful to his elders. He can also be very strategic. It is revealed in Deja Foo Yang is ticklish. He likes clowns and hates mimes. It is listed that like his sister, he also wets the bed, but not as much as her, so he doesn't always wear diapers. It is revealed in "Welcome to the Dark Tomorrow", that Yang sometimes cries hence the tears in his eyes when he realized Yin and Yo lost his trust. Catchphrases Yang has a lot of catchphrases. His most common ones are "Oh, Pellets!", "Pellets", "This stinks!", and "Oh, hippity hop me hard!". In the episode "Shopping Sprawl", he also says "Curse you, Math,"Thank you, Math" and two words 'Who and cares'. Also one of his most used battle cries is "Chee Hoo Waa!". He, Master Yo, and Yin have a battle cry they say together; it is "Yin, Yang, Yo! Let's go!". History Yang is training to master the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo to defeat all opponents who challenge him and to hit stuff. Yang and his sister, Yin, train under Master Yo to master Woo Foo and assure to the world that it is not foolish. He is currently at the second level of Woo Foo. In "Deja Foo", Yang decided develop his kindness and begin a secret quest to collect and dispose. His earliest shown memories are of writing the story of "Super Yangy" at age 4. Future In the episode "Old School", Kraggler tricks Yin and Yang to become older. With the help of the Chronologicum he becomes a teenager, a middle-aged man and an old man. As a teenager Yang has become much stronger. He also has a tattoo (the tattoo is similar to the Yin Yang symbol). As a middle-aged man he has lost his muscles and his voice becomes lower pitched. And as an old man he wears the same white shirt as 11-year old Yang, has grown a beard, has fake teeth and walks with a cane. Relationships * Yin - Yang is a few seconds older than Yin and has a rivalry with his sister. However, when each other's lives are threatened, the two risk their live to protect each other. Yang loves his sister very much. * Master Yo - Yang seems to be the most stressful to Yo. However, Yang and Yo often work togethor and share the same theories on Yin's conflicts. Yang thinks of Yo as a father-figure (even though Yo is his father); Yang always comes to him for advice. * Lina - Yang has eternal love for Lina, who secretly shares the same feelings for him. In "Gone-A-Fowl", the two confess their feelings for each other and begin their relationship. * Coop - Yang often exploits Coop's affection for Yin to humiliate her. Yang often explains to Coop Yin's reactions towards Coop's affection. Yet, Yang doesn't consider Coop as a friend. Coop, on the other hand, considers Yang as a friend. * Roger Jr. - Roger Jr. was Yang's eternal rival until it was revealed he longed to be Yang's friend. Eventually the two became friends. * Dave - Yang often belittles Dave, though they are friends, until discovering his will of the warrior. After which, Yang was to treat him with more respect, but has yet to live up to his promise. * Smoke - Yang had pursued a relationship with Smoke until discovering she was exploiting him so that he could become her Forever Friend. After which, Yang breaks up with her after imprisoning her in her own Prison Prism. Abilities Yang is currently a level 2 Woo Foo Warrior. His main weapon is a magical bamboo sword. The sword can transform into a boomerang ("Yang-a-Rang"), a bo staff (Bamboo Staff) and a pair of nunchucks ("Foo Chucks"). He focuses on Martial Arts powers and can perform various attacks ("Paws of Pain", "Foonado", etc). In the episode "Night Fall", Yang shows that he is also able to use Yang-Cinerate. As the series progresses, instead of using only using the Martial Arts side of Woo Foo, he has been using the Mystic side of Woo Foo more often. In the episode "Disapp-Eared", it was shown that he is starting to display an interest in the Mystic side of Woo Foo. He is also a Clown-Fu master. Weaponry * Bamboo Weaponry - Yang carries a bamboo sword which can transform into a large variety of weaponry,it can transform into,the "Foo Chucks", staff, throwing knives,jam hammer and, most well known, Bamboo Sword and Yang-a-Rang. Martial Arts Techniques * Foonado - Yang rapidly spins in a cycle, creating a tornado that he can either carry with him in it or throw. It's alternate name is "Tatsumaki Foo/Tornado Foo" (Japanese). * Reverse Foonado - A variation of "Foonado" in which Yang spins in reverse, creating a reverse tornado with the added ability to douse fires. * Paws of Power - Yang expands his fists, doubling his strength. Yang's version is called "Paws of Pain". It's alternate names are "Handō ofū Pain/Hand of Pain" (Japanese) and "Pretty pink paws of pain" (by Yin). * Power Punch - It's alternate name is "Power Panchi" (Japanese). * Fists of Fire - It's alternate name is "Hand of Fire" (Japanese). * Fire Fists - It's alternate name is "Hand of Fire" (Japanese). * Fire Field - Yang ignites his fists with blue fire in the episode "Control Issues". The previous is the only information about the power, it's effects are yet to be revealed. * Woo Foo Energy Fist - Yang uses his Woo Foo energy to impower his fist in the episode "Doomed to Repeat It. * Power Paws - A variation of Paws of Power that is seen in the episode "The Gig Is Up". Yang expands his fists even bigger than his opponent and smashes his opponent to the ground. * Percussive Bionic Fibrillation - Yang squats down, puts his shoulders back, and pulls his finger, releasing a massive fart shock wave. He has not decided whether to call it the Sonic Fart, the Toxic Wind, or the Toot of Terror. * Sword Scent - Yang uses his sword to track people. This could mean Yang's sword has a build-in radar sword. Mystic Techniques * Woo Foo Aura - Yang forms a giant, energy-based aura in the form of a giant blue rabbit around himself, carrying the features of advanced strength, speed, agility, etc. * Yang-Cinerate - His version of "Yin-Cinerate" in which Yang takes a medatative stance, releasing a massive burst of fire around him. It's alternate name is "Yang Fire" (Japanese). * Yangfoomation - Yang transforms the blade of the "Bamboo Sword" into projectiles items. He has turned the blade into bananas, a pineapple, and a sink. He can also tansform the entire sword, as seen in the episode "Moon Over My Yinnie", when he transformed it into a missle-firing gun. This is a variation of "Transfoomate". It was renamed "Yangfoomate" as of "Moon Over My Yinnie". * Foo-Plicate - Yin and Yang use the Fooplication charm to make copies of themselves. * Energy Rays - Yang shoots out a blue/white energy ray out of his hand. * Levitation - Yang uses this move to levitate himself. * Yang-Visible - His version of Yin-Visible in which Yang makes himself invisible, allowing himself to not be seen. It's name is yet to be revealed. * Yang-Tangible - Yang makes himself intangible, allowing himself to phase through anything. It's name is yet to be revealed. * Yang-Audible - Yang makes himself inaudible, allowing himself to not be heard. It's name is yet to be revealed. * Foo-Portate - Yang uses this move to teleport his weapons to his hand. * Woo Foo Aura Transfusion - Yang transfers a part of his energy and life-force to another family member in order to cure a Woo Foo Aura Drain. Combination Techniques * Fire-Nado - Yin ignites the "Foonado" that she and Yang throw at the target. A variant use involves Yin and Yang joining hands in a gun sign, firing a beam of fire. It's alternate names are "Tastsumaki Fire/Tornado Fire" (Japanese) and "Doublū Fire/Double Fire" (Variation/Japanese). * Cheese Cheddar-Titanium Hit - Yin transfers "Transfoomate" to the "Cheese Gun", changing the target into titanium and drenching it in cheese. * Fists of Yin-Cineration - While combining their "Woo Foo Auras", Yin and Yang empower and ignite their fists before manipulating the aura to deliver a combo of poweful punches. * Yin-Cinerang - Yang throws his Yang-a-Rang and Yin transfers her Yin-Cinerate into it, enhancing its power and burning any opponent it touches. * Trans-Fire-Mate - Yang, while in Woo Foo Aura with Yin, throws a magical attack that not only burns an enemy upon impact, but it also reduces their power level. Other Techniques * Feet of Fury - Yang falls to the ground while delivering multiple rapid foot stamps. * Man Smash - Yang falls head-first onto the target. This technique belongs to the comic book hero U-Dude. * Yangst Darts - Yang, as Yangst, is eqipped with explosive Y-shaped darts. * Paddle of Pain - Yang, while using Paws of Power to give himself more strength, hits a ping-pong ball with a paddle. Clown-Fu * Pies of Pain - Yang throws many pies at the target. Powers * Telekinesis - Yang, when momentarily separated from his body, uses his brain to levitate objects. This could just be him using the Woo Foo move, Levitation. He also uses this power to control people, as seen when he turned a boy around in the episode "Brain Drain" in order to get him to throw Yang in another direction. * Super Speed - Yang runs at a very high speed that sometimes just leaves a stream of blue. He also uses his swords to move at high speeds as well, as seen in 600 Channels Of Doom * Super Strength - Yang lifts very heavy objects with ease. He also uses this to send pain to his enemies with a single punch or kick. His strength isn't limited in his arms, as he can jump very high to get to some places that are otherwise too high for him. Yang sometimes jumps high before using the Woo Foo move, Levitation. * Agility and Flexibility - Yang can dodge things easily, and he is very flexible. * Healing Factor - Yang seems to have a very high healing factor. Forms Super Yangy - In "Wubble in Paradise", it is revealed that when Yang was younger he wrote a book where he was a hero Super Yangy. As Super Yangy, Yang is much stronger. He wears an orange and red suit (originaly pink and yellow but he thought it was meant for girls). He can also bend anything to his will when he is in the book. Yangst - Yang also briefly became Yangst in "Wonder Tweens Go!" (a parody of Dark Claw). He didn't have any new powers. The only difference is that Yangst keeps talking about his "dark past". Yangst is equipped with Y-shaped, explosive darts. Toon Yang - In An Inconvenient Tooth, when Yang refused to visit the dentist and starts having problems with his teeth, he grows two buckteeth, a cottontail, and loses his training vest reducing him to a Looney Tunes-esque character. In this form, he acts like Bugs Bunny and is wackier than his normal form. This is called the "Wild Hare Tooth Syndrome". 'Realistic Yang-' When Yang Dived in carl's portal to earth in Yin Yang You!, he briefly became a realistic bunny Trivia *Yang can be compared to Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series to a certain degree, considering their predominant emphases are the martial arts sides of their respective fighting styles. Conversely, his sister, Yin, can be compared to Ken's friend/rival, Ryu, who shares the same focus of the mystical elements of their styles. Yang can also be compared to Ken in terms of the fiery, impatient and sometimes arrogant personality they share. Again, conversely, Yin and Ryu share the same composed, empathetic, kind-hearted and ambitious personality and the fact that both were posessed by evil at least once while both Yang and Ken have yet to become evil. *It could be determined that Yang is a better Woo Foo knight than Yin. He learns things as quick as her, and he knows both Mystic and Martial Arts aspects of Woo Foo; his interest in the Mystic side has developed considerably over the course of Season 2 as seen in episodes like Disapp-Eared. *On an interesting note, Stephanie Morgenstern and Scott McCord, the respective voice actors for Yin and Yang, have collaborated together for the direct-to-video movie, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Kids. Although McCord was the only one to continue the voice acting in the follow-up'' Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' television show. **McCord also provided the voice for Daniel "Dan" Kuso, the primary protagonist of Bakugan: Battle Brawlers. It should also be noted that both Bakugan and ''Miss Spider ''were licensed and distributed by a single entertainment company: Canada's Nelvana Limited. Category:Characters Category:Woo Foo Army